It Started On The Beach
by MissMaximum
Summary: The flock just wanted to go out for a average beach day, and so did Hichigo and Ichigo. What happens when Hichigo wants Max for himself? Maybe the Beach Day, Becomes a Bleach Day.
1. Chapter 1

**_Maximum Ride/Bleach does not belong to me. All rights go to owners_**

-Third person pov-

Ichigo and Hichigo were visiting the beach, their first day of their vacation to America. It was a beautiful day. You could hear the birds chirping in the distance, and the sun was as bright as it could be. There was no people on the mile long beach, and the same goes for the clouds.

It was absolutely, perfect.

It was about to get even more perfect for Hichigo. In fact today, was the day he was going to meet his future wife. Let's not get ahead of the story though.

-Hichigo's pov-

I spotted six figures on the end of the beach, I didn't think King invited six people. I thought he only invited the cat, his lover.

"Who are they?" I turned to King, rasing my brow.

"I don't know.. I only invited Grimmjow" King said.

That cat was going to be the end of me. Claiming King as his own. Which is fine by me now, but I wouldn't have been 5 months ago. The past is the past though. I don't need King anymore to comeplete my needs.

The six figures came closer, each supporting their own set of wings. Each set was different, from pure white to black. Not like I havent seen weirder.

The first girl I saw.. She was beautiful, and I just wanted to run my fingers though her hair, and wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her. Claim her as mine. Right now.

And I didn't even know her name.

Suddenly, a small blonde bird girl, with pure white wings jumped up into the beautiful girl's arms. Oh.. this must be her kid. The way she looks at her.. and The way the kid with the black hair and wings looks at her. She must be his. Damn. I was too late, But Hichigo Shirosaki doesnt give up.

The way she was staring at me though, I liked it.

The beautiful girl spoke, "I'm Maximum Ride.. Call me Max though"

-Max's Pov-

When I saw this albino all I could do was stare. I wanted to jump into his arms and have him to my self.

"This is my flock, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel" I said, referring to each of them with a hand gesture as I spoke.

The orange haired boy who I barely noticed spoke up, "Ichigo, and Hichigo"

Hichigo.. That was his name.

"Nice to meet you.." I said, with a smile, and my eyes still on Hichigo, "Go play in the water guys"

The flock did leave, Fang hesitant. I was now alone with Hichigo and Ichigo. Suddenly, a blue haired figure appeared, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist. "Hey Ichi-babe"

Ichigo turned around with a huge smile, "Hey Grimm" He said, wrapping his legs around the blue haired figure.

Hichigo murmured, "Cat."

The blue haired figure held Ichigo against him, and walked into the water, kissing the Orange hair deeply.

_"Well.. Now I had Hichigo to myself. Wait. Was Hichigo gay? Was I falling for a gay guy?"_

I sat down, Hichigo at my side. I smiled, as Hichigo snuck his hand around me, and set it next to my waist.

"So.. Why do you and Ichigo look-alike exactly..?" I asked, looking away slightly.

"Well..." Hichigo started, as his words blurred into a story.

Whoa.. just whoa.

lots to take in here.

I nodded, as I listened closely, throughout the story.

Shimigamis, Hollows.. Arrancarrs?

"That's it basically..." Hichigo siad.

"Yeah.. wow.." I said, slightly in awe.

Hichigo chuckled, "Lot to take in"

I smiled, "Yeah"

I leaned more into his side, his warm hand snaking its way to my waist.

_"This feels like breathing.. Feels so natural"_

Hichigo's lips found my hair, and I closed my eyes. He felt so.. Good.. so natural. No one has made me feel this way before.

"So that Fang guy..." Hichigo began. "Is he your boyfriend or something..? And Angel... is she your kid?"

I began laughing, loudly, "No, me and Fang were something.. but not anymore. Angel is my.. like little sister"

Hichigo smiled widely, "Good, because I want you to myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Bleach/Maximum Ride_**

-Hichigos Pov-

I held Max close, enjoying it when she snuggled to me. I loved her, and I've only known her for maybe... twenty mintues. Of course, I would take it as slow as she wanted, but soon, I would need to claim her, Before mating season at least. So I wouldn't go crazy.

Suddenly a huge splash interrupted my thoughts. I looked over, to see King, his hair dark and dripping. Grimmjow was running away, like a child about to be caught doing something wrong.

The chase was on.

I heard Max laugh, and I joined her. Max leaned her head on my shoulder. I smiled, kissing her hair. As soon as the soft click of my lips ended, signaling the end of the soft kiss, I saw five heads snapping over to look at us.

All I heard was Nudge, running over, asking a million question a second about us.

"Nudge," I said, "My ears are bleeding"

Max just looked at me and laughed, "You will fit in just fine Hichigo"

I smiled, only because Max was already thinking about me fitting in. "Already she wants me apart of the family" I thought. I loved it.

"Lets go for a walk" Max said, standing up, taking my hand.

I smirked, following her lead. When we arrived at the other end of the beach, I placed my hand on her cheek. Max placed her soft hand on mine, We both smirked at each other. I leaned in closer, moving my arms around her waist. Her arms found a natural spot around my neck. Our lips were about an inch apart...

-Max's Pov-

Hichigo was so close. I wanted him to kiss me. I needed him to kiss me. I leaned up, pressing my lips against his, returning the needy kiss. I tangled my fingers in his white hair, pulling him closer, making the kiss deeper, and even more needy if that was possible. We both tilted our heads, as if we were reading each others mind. I melted into his lips, never wanting this moment to end.

I pulled away for a breath of fresh air.

"That was.."

"Awesome" He finished.

I smiled widely, giggling.

"Whoa.. Did I just giggle.? Hichigo is bring a new Max out of me."

"That was cute" Hichigo spoke up.

"I'm assuming youre not gay then."

_**review if you want more! :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Bleach or Maximum Ride**

-Maxs pov-

I started to walk back home, with my new friends next to me. Everyone was in front of me and Hichigo, leaving us privacy to talk, or do whatever we wanted really. naturally, I found my head falling toward Hichigos shoulder. He smirked, kissing my head.

I smiled, and Hichigo moved his arms to around my waist. I heard a cry of Nudge's, something about Gazzy. Me and Hichigo smiled, as we leaned up to kiss each other, as if we both thought of it at the same time. I melted into his lips yet again.

Instead of staying inside I took Hichigo outside on our balconey, and we sat on the railing. Their plan was set, Hichigo, Ichigo and Grimmjow would stay with us for their vacation. I didn't mind at all of course.

Hichigo looked over to me, his fingers gazing my jaw, and turning my head toward him. He took my chin in his hand, smirking mischievously. He pulled me into a deep kiss. He glided his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips, arms wrapping around his neck, and I slide into his lap.

Hichigo sneaked his tongue into my mouth. I moaned softly and unexpectedly. I pulled away softly, to face him grinning. I loved this man.

He kept his arms around me, and I smiled even wider. I heard a fimilar gasp and a fangirlish scream. I turned and saw Nudge, giggling like a school girl.

"Nudge." I said in my "Leader" voice.

"Alright..." She said, disipointed, walking away.

"You have them trained well" Hichigo laughed.

"Ill have you trained soon enough" I half threatened, half serious.

Hichigo looked a bit dumbfounded, and I laughed. I pulled him into another kiss, my hand was at the back of his head. My fingers tangled themselves in his white hair, my thumb finding its way around his temple. His greedy hands moved up my sides and under my shirt, rubbing the soft skin there.

I pulled away softly, putting my forehead on Hichigo's, staring into his yellow and black eyes. I felt his hand remove its self from my shirt, and gently moved upwards to stroke my wing. I hummed, a automatic response. His touch was light as a feather. (no pun intended) His lips neared my ear, and as his lips moved, it tickled my ear.

His voice husked out slightly, "what's your story Maximum Ride?"

The way he said my name maybe me forget my name.

I told him about the school, Jeb, and everything we have been though these past 18 years of my life. Maya, Dylan. Everything. his hands still brushed against my wings, his touch made me want to melt into a Max puddle. Hichigo smirked, kissing down my jaw and neck, his head turning to get a better angle on my neck.

"Hichi.." I manged as a soft moan.

That slightly encouraged him, as he licked down my neck, cupping my cheek. I tangled my fingers though his hair, pulling him closer to my neck. I heard a familiar "Ahem"

I looked over, Fang standing there.

"Dinners ready"

I felt my face get hot. Today, I had blushed, giggled, and was breathless.

Hichigo chuckled, "Dont be embarrassed."

Once dinner was over, I sent the flock (plus Ichigo and Grimmjow) to the movies with the Max card. While me and Hichigo had our own movie night. Popcorn, candy, and those stupid scary movies. How creative of a date.

That's okay though, I just wanted to be with Hichigo. During the stupid movies, I sat in Hichigos lap, contently of course. I wasnt paying attention at all, just thinking all about Hichigo.

-Hichigos pov-

I kept Max in my lap, loving that she was snuggling into my neck. I kept her close, my arms wrapped around her waist. I leaned down, when I noticed the credits were rolling, and kissed her deeply. As she kissed my back, I slide my tongue into her mouth, exploring her mouth and meshing out tongues.

I earned some soft moans, as I pulled away, kissing and licking her neck.

"Hichi.." She moaned.

I smirked, starting to suck _-hard-_.

"Hichigo" She moaned, louder again and breathless.

I smirked, pulling away and kissing her cheek. To my surprise, I felt her soft lips on my neck. She started to suck. I groaned, goddamnit she did a good job. I could already hear Grimmjow telling me I was whipped. If it was Max, I didn't care.

She pulled away, running over the mark she had left on my neck.

I laughed, "The first marks of a lover is said to be the longest to heal"

Max smiled, "Really?"

I nodded, running my fingers over her mark.

**_Mine_**.

"Come on Hichi" Max said, getting up and taking my hand.

Curious to where she was gonna show me, I stood up, taking her hand, and followed her up the stairs. Her room was simple as you expected it to be. The only thing that surprised me was the two picture frames on her nightstand. One was of Fang, the other, was of a man and a woman in lab coats.

I picked it up, looking at it. Not a second after, Max took it softly. "long story"

**_Plots are coming soon! Write any suggestions in the reviews._**


End file.
